I had to say Goodbye
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: “Don’t make me say goodbye to you again Booth.” She all bu hissed. “I can’t stand the thought of loosing you again, I’m not strong enough-”. A B&B oneshot. fluff included Pls R


**Ok, I totaly know this ep was ages ago! But I have been trying to finish this for a while. I hope you like it. Just another ending to Wanna be in the weeds. fluff. Im in the process of writing a few more oneshots. **

**Hope you like it! as always i dont own Bones!**

**Hidden Fairy**

* * *

**-I had to say Goodbye-**

"I think you gave him something great Bones." His voice was warm, comforting, something of his that she had become used to but never immune. She sighed and dropped her head to his shoulder, feeling the defeat of the last two weeks catch up on her.

Booth felt the warmth of his partner's cheek through his jacket and felt his heart swell at her defeat. She had given in; let someone else into her heart, sharing the grief. And in that single moment Booth realised cared for her, more than any partner should. He loved her.

A sound pulled his thoughts away and Booth was brought back to the moment. Bone's cheek was still pressed against his shoulder, his head resting on hers. The sound repeated itself and the FBI agent realised that the sobs were coming from his partner.

"Bones, hey." He slipped an arm around his partner, feeling the shudder that ran through her as a new sob escaped, louder then before. "Hey, hey, hey." Booth murmured into her hair, his other arm moving to encircle her while his hand stroked circles on the small of her back. He felt then the small hand that moved to his chest, grasping the front of his shirt. Moving the hand that wasn't rubbing her back to his chest, Booth unclenched his partner's fingers from his shirt and held them in his, heart almost breaking at the way she clung to him, her hand holding onto him for dear-life.

"It's ok Temperance." He whispered, feeling her tears seep through his jacket. "I'm here."

"No." she murmured, not yet releasing the iron grip she had on his hand.

"Yes I am." He felt her shake her head, but the sobs continued.

"No it's not ok." Confusion only followed her statement, but he moved his arm back around her shoulders and tightened his hold on her. "I should have seen it. I should have been able to prevent it from happening."

"Temperance, this is not your fault."

"But I had to say goodbye, Booth. I always have to say goodbye, whether I want to or not." He tightened his hold around her, turning his lips to kiss her hair. "I've told you before Booth. I don't get to be in a family."

"Bones-"

"No Booth. If that's the way it's going to be then I don't want to be in a family anymore, not if I have to say goodbye, because in the end I always have to say goodbye." She pulled away from her partner, standing on the stair below him. "Relationships are just temporary, well at least mine are. They don't last a life time." She took a deep breath and was about to say more when her partner started talking once more.

"No Bones. Your relationships are not all temporary, and they are for life. Angela, for one-" His words tried to reassure her but she cut in sarcastically.

"That's great Booth, I have one constant relationship in my life." She turned to step away when he began to talk again.

"And me too Bones. I'm for life."

"You know that you can't promise that." He stood up as she spoke, and moved closer to her, and for a heartbeat, she almost reached for him, but held her hands to her side.

"No, I know that Bones. But our relationship, it's for life Temperance. I'm not temporary."

"The fact that you just _faked_ your own death goes to prove otherwise Booth. You're not for life, no one is. I just have to accept this and compartmentalize it into my life so that I won't have to do it again." The sudden question in her partner's eyes revealed that she had said too much to him.

"Won't have to do what again Bones?" he asked softly as she turned her face away from him. His fingers however found her chin and forced her face to look back up into his own.

"Say goodbye to the people in my life Booth. If-" she stopped suddenly, holding back her words, and she saw the question in her partner's eyes, waiting patiently for her to continue. She sighed and began again, choosing her words carefully.

"If having to say goodbye is always this hard then I don't think I am made to do it Booth. I'm not strong enough to do it again."

"You're wrong. You are strong enough Temperance." He knew that Zach's betrayal hurt her in ways it didn't to the others. "You haven't lost Zach forever Bones. He is still around. And I told you, I'm for life." The anthropologist shook her head and pulled her face away from Booth's hand.

"I wasn't talking about Zach, Booth. I'm not strong enough to do it again, so don't make me." She whispered, before walking down the stairs away from him, hands clenched. It was a second later that the Agent was jumping down the stairs, stopping in front of her on the next stair down. He held his hand against her belly, stopping her, faces at an equal height.

"Do what again Bones?" He asked confused, moving his hand to cup her cheek. She licked her lips, searching for the courage to speak and say what she wanted. The words came, softly, so softly that Booth leant towards his partner slightly, his free hand moving to wrap around her waist. "Do what, Temperance? Tell me and I won't make you do it again. I swear." His eyes searched her face as her eyes filled with tears once more at his words and she shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"That's just it Booth! You can't swear that you won't make me do it. You couldn't possibly know if it would ever happen again." Her words just confused him more and she saw the way in which his forehead creased in confusion. Moving her hands, the anthropologist gripped the lapels of her partner's jacket, pulling him closer to her for a second.

"Don't make me say goodbye to you again Booth." She all but hissed. His heart filled with an unknown warmth as her hands moved again, this time to rest over his chest. One palm pressed to his heart, the other gently covering the bullet wound. He realised that it hadn't been Zach that she had been talking about saying goodbye too. It was him. "I can't stand the thought of loosing you again Booth. Of having to say goodbye. I'm not strong enough-" Her words were cut off as his lips met with her own, kissing her with a fervor that she hadn't encountered before. There was a moment of hesitation before she was kissing him back as urgently, her hands moving to bury themselves in his hair. His own hands held her to him, one on the small of her back, the other arm wrapping around her shoulder blades, pressing the length of her body against his.

"Booth." Her lips murmured against his own, and he loosened his hold reluctantly, his kiss slowing down and caressing softly. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled them against his own before pulling his lips away with the realization of what was happening.

"No." was the fervent whisper of his partner, before he was pulled back to her mouth, lips easing over hers, his tongue moving to trace her bottom lip. Her mouth opened willingly as the Agent stepped into the kiss, his arms lifting her off the stair and into his chest. A few breathless moments later they stood with their foreheads pressed together, eyes locked as slow smiles spread across their faces.

"I wont make you say goodbye Bones." He murmured softly, arms tightening around her. "I wont make you say goodbye."

* * *

**A review would be great! I also want to know if you want lots of fluff and some smutt in the next oneshot? let me know with your review!**

**Hidden Fairy**


End file.
